<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【名夏】拜启、名取周一 by salomeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508816">【名夏】拜启、名取周一</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow'>salomeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 夏目友人帐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lof走👉salomeow</p><p> </p><p>11.12名取先生お誕生日おめでとう！</p><p>啊啊啊拖了这么久我真的没脸了是猫猫的点梗，正好凑在了一起<br/>沿用了《杂记事》设定，可独立可番外<br/>好歹赶在下一轮欠债开始前写完了耶ヾ(´∀`o)<br/>曾经骄傲打下这一行字的我只能删了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)<br/>但是总算在名取先生生日前写完了！</p><p>1w一发完。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————<br/>「若是能对过去的自己诉说如今平凡而幸福的生活    我该从何处讲起」</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi, 名取周一/夏目贵志, 名夏 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【名夏】拜启、名取周一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.12名取先生お誕生日おめでとう！</p><p>啊啊啊拖了这么久我真的没脸了是猫猫的点梗，正好凑在了一起<br/>沿用了《杂记事》设定，可独立可番外<br/>好歹赶在下一轮欠债开始前写完了耶ヾ(´∀`o)<br/>曾经骄傲打下这一行字的我只能删了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)<br/>但是总算在名取先生生日前写完了！</p><p>1w一发完。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————<br/>「若是能对过去的自己诉说如今平凡而幸福的生活    我该从何处讲起」</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>【一】「拜启    猫咪老师 」</p><p>“放开我！我说……放开我！”</p><p>手里的小妖怪不住挣扎，丙摸着下巴打量这只角才冒了个尖儿的不速之客，然后拿起烟杆戳了戳它鼓鼓囊囊的小肚子。</p><p>“就是你么，号称拿着夏目大人的手令，来索要友人帐？”</p><p>“很可惜，你找错地方了呢，友人帐不在这里。”旁边的小胡子摇了摇头，有些同情地看着被提溜在手里的小家伙。这只还未成年的山鬼身上脏兮兮的，看样子像是从远方而来，一双圆溜溜的眼睛正愤怒地盯着丙，手护着怀里什么东西。</p><p>“丙，不如先看看它口中所说夏目阁下的「手令」，到底是什么东西吧。”</p><p>“对！先看看手令！”</p><p>“手令手令～”</p><p>铃铛晃了两声，三筱啜饮了一口秋酿的柑酒。虽然聚众的酒会被打断，与那位大人有关的事情总是格外有意思，他并不介意这场秋宴增添点意料之外的趣味。</p><p>紫色和服的女妖怪听出了池之主言下所指，挑了挑眉勾起唇角。</p><p>“那就姑且听听看吧。”说着松开了手。</p><p>摔了个屁墩的小山鬼委委屈屈地爬起来，但吸了吸鼻子把眼泪憋回去了。它暗自咬牙，接下来才是关键，都已经到这一步了，说什么也要把友人帐带回去给妈妈……</p><p>“就是这个！夏目大人的手令，让你们把友人帐交给我！”小妖怪从怀里的树叶包里掏出几张纸，声音很响亮，不过细瘦的胳膊仔细看的话，正在微微发抖。</p><p>“上面是人类的文字你们看不懂，但是……但是「夏目」两个字总归眼熟吧！”见众人还是没有反应，小山鬼挺了挺胸膛接着说，底气却难免有些不足了。他悄悄打量着周围的妖怪，牛头的和独眼的看上去傻愣愣的，那个长脸的好像也不是什么厉害角色，身后这只长着马头的巨型妖怪看上去能一口把自己吞了但应该吃素吧，就是抓住自己的紫头发女妖怪，实在很吓人……</p><p>“喔～那我来看看。”</p><p>结果一分神的功夫手里的信纸就被抽走了。</p><p>无视掉对方还给我还给我的叫声，丙皱着眉翻了翻那几张纸，实在认不得人类这些弯弯曲曲的文字。不过的确如这只山鬼所说，有些纸上写着「夏目」两字。</p><p>“小胡子，你读读看。”她松开手吹出一口烟，那几张信纸便轻飘飘地落在了对面大头长耳垂留着泥鳅胡子的妖怪手里。</p><p>突然成了酒会的焦点，小胡子郑重其事地清了清嗓子，拔高声调。</p><p>“咳咳、那就由在下来读一读罢。”他翻开第一张纸凑近，认认真真一字一顿。</p><p>“「拜启、猫咪老师 ，今天你带我去吃的章鱼烧很好吃，但是晚上打呼噜的声音实在太大了。夏目周一。」”</p><p>几秒钟的静默后，八原的森林深处爆发出一阵狂笑。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈这是什么呀！”丙捂着肚子擦眼泪，一旁的中级妖怪大笑之余还不忘控诉，“那只白猪猫的呼噜真的超级响！上次在曲之森喝酒把人家的山头都震塌了！”</p><p>“就是就是！”</p><p>“这种糗事都被记下来了哈哈哈哈哈看那只肥狸下次还敢不敢横行霸道！”</p><p>一帮妖怪抓住了某猫白纸黑字的把柄正笑得嚣张，连一向沉稳的三筱都忍不住闷哼几声，只有被围在中间的小山鬼不知所措。这不是夏目大人的信吗，为什么他们都在说什么猪猫……</p><p>“不过……信笺的署名——「夏目周一」，是怎么回事呢？”小胡子思索道。没记错的话，夏目大人的名字是「贵志」，而名叫「周一」的，应该是……</p><p>“啊啊、我想起来了，”终于收住了笑声的丙抬手拢了拢发髻，“这大概是那件事吧……”</p><p> </p><p>【二】「拜启    柊、瓜姬、笹后」</p><p>时间是下午两点过二十分，教授一宣布下课，夏目就冲出了教室，骑上自行车赶往大学三个街区之外的友枝私立小学。</p><p>人行道上三三两两的已有不少戴着奶蓝圆帽的小学生，或是结伴或是由家长牵着，一朵朵小蘑菇似的沿着朱红色的校墙向两侧涌出。青年推着自行车在人群中寻找，果不其然在校门口看见了被围在中间的小男孩。</p><p>褐色微卷的短发在秋风中微微晃动，比周围穿着小格子裙的女孩们高出那么一些。小小肩膀上背着的皮革书包挂着只丑丑的猫咪玩偶，花色跟某只嗜酒的大妖怪很像。午后的阳光正好，柔软的金边勾勒男孩侧脸轮廓，脸颊还有着点婴儿肥，但是点头微笑的模样俨然已有了成年后那个会kirakira放闪的万人迷大明星的影子。</p><p>所以说这种地方果然也是天生的吗？</p><p>夏目咬了咬嘴唇有些无奈又有些想笑，轻轻拨开里三层外三层脆生生叫着“周一君你周末要去哪玩周一君你家住在哪里”的小女生们，开口。</p><p>“名……周一，抱歉、等很久了吗？”果然还是有些不习惯在外面叫这个称呼。青年面上闪过一丝赧然，好在在喧闹的人群中一个说漏嘴的音节并不会引起注意。</p><p>熟悉的嗓音叫出自己的名字，上一秒还小小绅士一般和同学交谈的男孩一下子回过头，友好礼貌之下薄雾似的疏离瞬间褪去。此刻阳光落入深红瞳底，赤色碧玺一样闪闪发光。</p><p>和记忆重叠。</p><p>无论变成什么样，都让自己挪不开眼呢。</p><p>“夏目！”</p><p>男孩还带着奶气的声音穿过人群，引得围在他身边的小姑娘们都一起转过身来。虽然年龄小，这个年纪的女孩子见到漂亮的人，也会忍不住凑上前去。这几年和某人相处下来，多轨和田沼曾惊叹「你们俩怎么越来越像」，连猫咪老师都偶尔吐槽「夏目你笑的时候不要开始散发奇怪的气息」。</p><p>“周一君，他是你哥哥吗？长得真好看啊！”卷卷短发的藤崎同学——他大概记得她是叫这个名字，正扯着自己袖子脸红扑扑地看向对面的人。</p><p>“不是哥哥。”突然间的莫名不爽让小男孩微妙地挣开了同学搭在衣袖上的手指，往前走了一步。他没有去牵夏目递过来的手，而是扣住了那只细瘦白净的手腕。小小手指的力度引起了青年的注意，但视野下方抿起的嘴让他选择保持现状。</p><p>“你在笑什么？”抓着自己还不到胸口的小孩现在皱起了眉，茶色头发的大人才后知后觉地发现自己弯起的唇角。</p><p>“没有什么。”夏目露出一个安抚的笑容，决定不跟同伴分享刚才心底幼稚程度连自己都想吐槽的秘密的小得意。这自然引起了发问者的不满，手指顺着手腕向上挪了挪，仿佛量身高时发现没长个便想要踮起脚尖的焦躁。</p><p>“别傻笑了，她们都在看你。”男孩的声音闷闷的。夏目觉得自己一定是被某人带坏了，不然为什么会觉得心情更加的好了。</p><p>于是补偿地揉了揉小男孩的脑袋，然后抱起来放在自行车的安全座椅上，替他扣好明黄色的小头盔。</p><p>商业街章鱼烧和烤红薯的香味在空气中飘荡，夏目抬头望向街道对面高大的梧桐。金黄叶片之间式神黑色的衣裾若隐若现。今天轮值的是笹后。不论拥有灵力与否，小孩子们总是出人意料的敏感，几位式神们便选择守在学校外围。</p><p>男孩也注意到了树上妖怪的存在——不如说，总能感觉到她们。无论是在操场上差点跌倒时的一阵风，还是上课被老师突击抽问时击打窗户引开视线的小石子，都有着她们的气息。</p><p>但是……他无意识地用指甲刮蹭着自己的手指，不知该如何形容心中左右揪扯的想法。青年自然注意到了，但没有说话。</p><p>人群尚未完全散去，生着羊角的式神不便落下交谈，便点点头示意。你接到他了，那么我就先回去了。</p><p>夏目颌首回应，一阵风吹过，树梢只余枝桠摇曳。</p><p> </p><p>推起自行车沿着街道缓缓前行，今年的秋天来的晚，这几日天晴灿烂，穿着薄衫走在阳光下也只会觉得微醺的暖洋洋。鸡爪槭浆红的叶子落在牵牛花的藤蔓之间，烂漫色彩交错着在长长坂道上蔓延。小孩子的目光总是会被美丽的事物吸引，格子短裤下穿着灰色羊毛及膝袜的小腿晃着踢着，想要用脚尖去够地上的红叶。</p><p>青年回头望向身边的人，徐徐吹拂的秋风中车辆和人群的喧嚣似乎都远去，只余脚步和车轮下落叶沙沙声。</p><p>八岁，那时候的自己还未来到这个世界，更别说伴其左右。那些踽踽独行的岁月，都是如何度过的呢？</p><p>夏目对上男孩的目光，露出一个微笑。</p><p>能这样参与到你的人生中，我很幸运哦，名取先生。</p><p> </p><p>意外发生在七天前。</p><p>资料室的玻璃被咚咚咚地敲响，得知消息的夏目立马赶回了两人同住的公寓。</p><p>客厅沙发上，团乱的羽织中裹着刚醒过来的人，一双红色的眼睛惊恐地盯着刚打开门气喘吁吁的青年和周围的式神妖怪们，细窄肩膀从过大的衣物里漏出来，小小的嘴巴开开合合却发不出声音。</p><p>“名取先……君，不要害怕。”喘匀一口气的夏目俯下身，缓缓接近面前的小男孩。自己有过一次同样的经历，在从赶过来知会自己的瓜姬口中得知状况的时候，便做好了心理准备。</p><p>名取先生，变成了……小孩子。</p><p>而且看现在的反应，全无原来的记忆。</p><p> </p><p>本来只是很普通的调查任务，在森林里寻找线索时却发现了一处隐蔽而违和的封印，像是不着调同行的强行作为。印记下全无一般封印下妖怪的怨气或邪气，褐发赤眼的除妖人便决定解开封印，释放这只无辜的妖怪。</p><p>结果一道白光闪过，草地上就只剩一个昏迷不醒的小男孩了。</p><p> </p><p>“我叫夏目贵志，是你的……朋友。”蹲下身与男孩视线平齐，夏目想要伸手揩去对方眼角噙着的泪花，但还是忍住转而抽出一张纸巾递过去。</p><p>“我……我不认识你，这是哪里？”小孩子没有接，声音颤抖着让茶色头发的青年心里揪着钝痛。</p><p>“这里是我们的家。”即便解释起来有些麻烦，夏目还是选择用「我们」这个词，“名取君，还记得刚才发生了什么，自己今年几岁吗？” 保持着递出纸巾的姿势，他拉起一个更加柔和的微笑。</p><p>似乎是感觉到对面的人莫名熟悉安心的气息，小号的名取周一犹豫了下，决定伸出手去接。</p><p>然而在即将碰上手指的时候，突然缩了回来，捂住手背眼睛垂下瞥向了别处。</p><p>虽然只是一瞬，夏目看清了蹿过幼小手背的正是那只黑色蜥蜴的影子。在自己面前也不与周围的妖怪们对上视线，想必这时候的名取先生，还不能接受也无法理解能看见妖怪的事实吧。</p><p>便与幼时的自身一样，努力去掩藏，抗拒着、恐惧着，走投无路。</p><p>“没事的，”夏目轻轻握住那只小手，似与名取诉说，或是曾经的自己，“能看见并不是不幸。”</p><p>“我与你一样，是能看见同样风景的同伴。”</p><p>当初你伸向我的手，希望能带给你同样的安慰。</p><p> </p><p>“你……也能看见它们吗？”小小名取迟疑而谨慎地飞快瞥了一眼靠在餐桌旁的妖怪们。猫咪老师蹲踞在一旁，难得地没有出声打扰。</p><p>“嗯、而且他们也是同伴哦。”夏目牵着名取的手跪坐在他面前，示意他看过来。</p><p>“她们是柊，瓜姬，还有笹后。”式神们依次点头示意，依旧称呼他「主人」。名取懵懵懂懂但是礼貌地点头，虽然她们带着面具头上长角还没有眉毛，看着有点吓人。</p><p>“然后这是猫咪老师。”夏目指向蹲在餐桌上的招财猫形态的大妖怪。</p><p>“哟、名取小子。”猫咪老师抬起一只脚爪。</p><p>正想着介绍一轮能让处于陌生环境的名取先生放松一点，结果沙发上的小孩发出一串尖叫——</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊猪猫玩偶说话了！”</p><p> </p><p>原来小时候的名取先生会怕这个吗？搂着钻到自己怀里小男孩，夏目如是想。</p><p>吓到小孩子的罪魁祸首反而在一旁十足地幸灾乐祸，夏目夏目地叫着让他把能把人缩小放进去的盒子玩具拿出来。</p><p>“让这小子变回去之后，看看被本大爷吓得瑟瑟发抖的败犬样子吧hiahiahiahia！”</p><p>然后自然收到爆栗一枚加白眼乘三。</p><p>虽然夏目绝对、绝对不会承认，被猫咪老师吓到扑进自己怀里的名取先生，真的有点犯规级别的可爱了。</p><p>不知道变回去之后还会不会记得呢……青年拍着变小的自家恋人的背安慰，内心惆怅。</p><p>不过当务之急是弄清楚让名取先生恢复的方法。仅凭咒印残余的气息并不能找出这只妖怪。果然最快的方法是——</p><p>“让小鬼早点睡，明天早上去八原。”招财猫形态的大妖怪舔舔爪子，一人一猫对视之下，就明白和对方想到一处去了。</p><p>怀里的小孩子抽噎声渐低，看着是已经又累又困了。想来也是，此时落日西沉，去调查之前又是事务所那边的工作连轴转，积攒的疲累之余又受到惊吓。</p><p>夏目心疼地搂住幼童身躯的自家恋人，嘴唇轻轻贴上发旋。</p><p>这次由我来保护你吧，名取先生。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯～看看这是谁？”面对提着长烟管凑近的紫发妖怪，小小的名取周一卯足了劲才能保持住和对方的对视，然而抓着夏目袖子的小手还是忍不住往后缩了缩。</p><p>和八原的大家也不必隐瞒什么，但还未等到青年开口解释由来，丙便饶有兴趣地伸出指尖勾了一下小男孩的脸蛋——虽然男人之流滚得越远越好，这样的幼崽形态还挺招人喜欢。</p><p>“气息没有那么讨厌了，不过这家伙浑身上下都是夏目你的味道。是那位名取周一吧？”</p><p>虽说公布关系也不是一天两天的事了，这样直白的形容还是让话题的当事人面颊微热，自忖平时腻在一起的时间真的是不是太长了。</p><p>也没有啊。前段时间在出差，都没有什么见面的机会。</p><p>瞥了一眼神色便明白这家伙肯定在想些有的没的，猫咪老师在心里翻了个大大的白眼决定替他俩开口——今天不在面上翻，因为心情还不错。</p><p>去八原的路上飞到一半，醒过来的小孩子抓着野兽温暖的皮毛惊叹，“竟然能让这样厉害的大妖怪做式神，夏目你好厉害！”于是被称作「大妖怪」的某猫决定今天看这名取小子顺眼一点。</p><p>“咳咳、如你所见，这家伙被变小了。用你的占卜术找出那只妖怪吧，或者是解咒的方法。”</p><p>“拜托你了，丙。”回过神来的夏目牵着男孩的手，望向擅长占卜之术的女妖怪。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，来这边。”摆好阵法的丙向名取招手，示意他将左手掌朝下放在阵的中心。</p><p>迟疑了一下，他求助地看向夏目，然后在对方鼓励的眼神中慢慢走过去。</p><p>妖怪的纤长手指裹住小手，摆在了合适的位置。肢体的接触让男孩微微睁大了眼睛，但没有闪躲。</p><p>原来是暖暖的、柔软的……他想。好像……并不是那么可怕。</p><p>一缕青烟盘旋着从阵法中央绕上手腕，牵引出名取身上的妖气，在罗盘上飘荡着，指向朝西的某点之后消散而去。</p><p>“嗯……不是你们直接想要的结果，也不是什么糟糕的答案。”丙皱眉沉思了一会儿，然后磕了磕烟斗，“如果我没有认错的话，这应该是叫卯酉之回的妖怪，据说跟蓬莱有些关联，来去捉摸不定，很少有比它更神出鬼没的存在了。”</p><p>看来直接找出这个妖怪是要花些功夫了。夏目心里微沉，但还是对听得不明所以的名取安抚地微笑着。</p><p>“不过，”丙接着说道，“也不用太过担心，占卜指向十六夜月的月相，照理说是在那日咒术就会自然解开了。”</p><p>一旁的笹后和瓜姬显然忿忿不平，为什么出手救援的主人会遇到这种遭遇，想要开口让丙再尝试一下，然后被柊轻轻拦下。</p><p>“是感谢还是袭击，也说不定呢。”结束了工作的女妖吐出一口烟，悠悠开口。</p><p> </p><p>太阳此时已越过树梢，夏目抬手挡住倾泻的光线，在心中数着日子。</p><p>十六夜月吗？那还有七天。</p><p>虽然还有课业，把名取先生带在身边照顾也不是什么难事，现在要最亟待解决的问题反而是事务所的工作。</p><p> </p><p>“肥猫，你的表情要再放松一点，不要一直皱着眉头。”柊环着手臂站在客厅，严肃地审视着站在镜前的人。</p><p>“真麻烦！我当然知道怎么模仿那小子，”内核是某只白色妖兽的「大明星」拉扯着脖子上的围巾，“看好了。”</p><p>旁边的青年正一脸担忧地看着，突然被扯了过去摁在了墙上。眉骨两侧的额发遮挡了光线，低沉的声音几乎和平时无异，“夏目。”</p><p>咕噜，他听到自己咽下一口口水。</p><p>“……待会儿有空——咕啊！”</p><p>穿着体面的「名取先生」扭曲着脸捂住肚子倒下，然后嘭的一声过后变回了白色招财猫的形态。</p><p>手、还是没忍住。</p><p>夏目松开握着的拳头，瞪向肚皮还在冒烟的猫咪老师，“不要顶着名取先生的脸做奇怪的事情啊！”</p><p>你小子……金瞳妖怪不甘示弱地回瞪。要不是为了一个月份的七辻屋，我堂堂斑大人才不要扮成那个家伙！</p><p>“不过，这也算过关了吧。”一旁的笹后凉凉开口，她很确定刚才有那么一瞬，夏目在透过斑的变形看自家主人。</p><p>于是，找到应付事务所拍摄工作方法的众人终于稍微松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>夏目还在教导猫咪老师名取先生工作的注意事项，柊见没有什么需要自己的地方了，便走向书房打开了门。临时购买的矮桌前坐着变小了的主人，正对着面前的几张纸，小小眉头皱在一起，一副苦思冥想的样子。</p><p>这让她想起了在那间仓库的木门前，遇到这个眉间透着忧郁的人类孩子时候的事。</p><p>“有什么苦恼的事吗？”放下长刀在一旁，柊取过蒲垫坐下，语气也不自觉地比平时柔软了几分。</p><p>“也没有……”几日相处下来，名取已经不害怕这三位穿着深色和服的妖怪了。她们是他的式神，也是重要的伙伴和家人，夏目是这样告诉自己的。</p><p>“老师让我们写一封短信给敬仰的女性，但是……”褐发的孩子低下了头，“我好像想不起来……母亲的事情了。”</p><p>这似乎是酉卯之回咒术的后遗症，不仅成年后的事情忘得一干二净，幼时的记忆也有不少缺损。</p><p>此时的名取，就像一张干净的白纸，没有过多经年记忆留下的折痕。</p><p>也不能说完全是不幸吧。柊看着男孩带着愧疚的面容，虽然记忆残缺，但也没有那时候说出“大家都认为我是害死母亲的灾祸之子”时，脸上透出的迷惘痛苦。</p><p>“没关系的，这不是周一的错，也不会有任何人责怪你。”长年握刀的手抚过孩童的头顶，比春天的风掠过樱花花瓣更加轻柔。</p><p>“在那个叫「学校」的地方，周一一定认识了新的朋友吧，她们也肯定会有值得书写的品质。”</p><p>“不必过于拘泥，按照你的想法去做就好。”</p><p>名取似懂非懂地沉默着点点头，回想着学校认识的老师和同学们。短短几天的相处下并不能完全记住他们的面容和名字，踟蹰的笔尖在纸面上戳着。</p><p>女性吗……卷发的老师是女性，下课总围在自己周围的女孩子也是女性，而她们……</p><p>名取抬头望了望安静坐在一旁的柊，回想起更多的画面是她们在坐在从教室窗户一眼就能看到的那颗梧桐上，看向自己的样子。</p><p>虽然是妖怪，她们，也是女性吧。</p><p>孩童无意识的注视下，柊以为自己的存在让对方没有办法好好专注，于是敛了衣摆起身。</p><p>“加油，周一。”独眼面具的式神提起刀，走向书房门口。</p><p>“啊、那个！”男孩的声音在背后响起，有些局促，她便静静回头聆听。</p><p>“谢谢你……柊。”</p><p>这好像还是几天来，名取第一次叫出自己的名字。</p><p>“不用谢。”</p><p>柊只微微颌首，随后转身离去。但名取似乎从那面具下的声音里，听出了一丝笑意。</p><p>攥着笔不由得出神，她们如果微笑的话……会是什么样子呢？</p><p> </p><p>笔尖在纸上戳着点，然后一笔一画写下三位式神的名字。</p><p>「拜启    柊、瓜姬、笹后</p><p>虽然你们带着刀，长角，头发还会突然变长，但是在我心中，你们比学校的任何一个女孩子都要可爱，也是我最敬仰的女性。</p><p>夏目周一」</p><p> </p><p>【三】「拜启    夏目贵志」</p><p>“周一，今天在学校有什么有趣的事吗？”</p><p>推着自行车，夏目侧头看向后座的小孩子。</p><p>“嗯！今天的活动课有两人三足的比赛，我和健太一起拿了第三名，差点摔了一跤但我们还是顺利冲线啦！今天也交了新的朋友，大家带着我一起踢足球好好玩！”年纪尚小，平时文静的男孩说起开心的事也不由得叽叽喳喳起来，脸红扑扑地用手比划着，眼里像闪着小星星。</p><p>“真是太好了呢，周一。”青年看向变小的自家恋人，由衷微笑。这回真的要好好感谢岛田教授。</p><p> </p><p>从八原回来，夏目带着名取去商业街添购衣物等等。身上还穿着自己的外套，怕小孩绊倒便牵着他的手走。</p><p>正好赶上周五下午的放学时间，成群结伴的学生们涌入街道。青年感觉到握着的小手略微停滞，便顺着目光望过去。穿着制服的男孩女孩们凑在卖章鱼烧和鸡肉炸串的小店前，垫着脚尖指着店前挂着的小木牌子。</p><p>“有什么想吃的吗，周一？”刚才带着他去吃午饭时对着草莓舒芙蕾大快朵颐的可爱样子还在眼前，夏目忍不住想象他脸颊鼓鼓吹着章鱼丸子热气的画面。</p><p>然而小孩目光中并不是嘴馋的期待，只是摇了摇头看着那群学生，眼里掩藏着羡慕。</p><p>“有什么心事的话，可以和我说哦。”意识到事情并不如自己所想，夏目蹲下身，抬手整理男孩耳边的碎发。</p><p>无论是柊的记忆中看到的，还是此时眼前的名取，脸上都露出了同龄人所没有的疏离落寞。</p><p>所以长大后的你才选择挂上微笑扮演别人，甚至扮演自己吗？</p><p>男孩感觉到一双手臂环在了背后，然后被轻轻拉入怀中。天气并不冷，但这样被拥着的感觉，在他模糊的记忆中，仿佛深冬照在回廊上的阳光闪现，稀少而转瞬即逝。</p><p>并不能描述心里的感觉，只能诚实地感知到鼻头热热的有些发酸。</p><p>也许是怕自己的眼泪鼻涕一起丢脸地在大庭广众下流出来，男孩脸埋进了茶发青年柔软的毛衫，声音闷闷地流淌而出。</p><p>“学校是什么样子的呢……”</p><p>夏目倏然想起有次打趣名取是高中上贵族学校的小少爷，褐发男人笑眯眯地挠了挠脸颊一带而过，“学校什么的父亲都特殊安排了，大概是怕我惹麻烦吧哈哈。”</p><p>此刻才明白那句话背后的意味。</p><p>虽然现在的他已经了解到父亲的那段过往和当初的矛盾苦衷，二十年前确确实实错过了和同龄人一同学习玩耍的时光。重重院落之中的小男孩身边只有家教和佣人，那时候的名取先生，是以怎么的神情看向窗外的呢？</p><p> </p><p>“岛田教授，真的不知道该如何感谢您和枝田女士了。”夏目深深鞠下一躬，那天回到家后便开始搜索能让名取先生临时加入小学的方法——即使只有几天也好，希望能满足他童年的一个缺憾。</p><p>周末与教授的通话中意外得知他的侄女在经营一间私立小学，正好离西大也并不远。</p><p>“和我客气什么，整天拉你来打白工我可记着呢。”岛田摆摆手将文献锁入玻璃柜，然后倒了一杯茶示意夏目坐下。</p><p>“你那位亲戚的孩子，今年几岁，叫什么名字？”</p><p>没想到这么快切入正题，夏目一时间没想到合适的假名，磕巴了一下只好回答，“他今年……八岁，叫夏目周一。”</p><p>糟糕，虽然教授应该不知道名取先生和自己的关系，这个名字也太明显了吧。青年摸着茶杯边缘有些紧张，但对面的人只是点点头脸上没有什么表情变化。</p><p>岛田推过一个文件夹，“填好里面的资料扫描发邮件给友美子，校服之类的商店应该有现成的。”</p><p> </p><p>合上资料室的拉门，夏目长长舒了一口气，下意识掏出手机想要给名取先生发短信告知，然后想起来现在的他正在用着一根挂绳拴着的青蛙形儿童专用手机。</p><p>那就快点回去找他吧。</p><p>青年走向电梯的背影有些雀跃。</p><p>听着门外远去的脚步，岛田歪歪头弯了下嘴角。秋风爽朗，穿过开着的窗子，手边的某本杂记正好翻到中间一页，页脚竖着的文字在风中翻动。</p><p>「心已所觉，亦作不解」……吗？</p><p>没想到好奇心能害死猫的自己有一天能做到这点，也算没有徒然老去。他伸了个懒腰，合上书本。</p><p> </p><p>“今天国语课老师还夸奖了我写给柊，瓜姬，和笹后的信，比上一封写的长了，用的汉字也多了。虽然好像有些好奇她们是什么样的人，我没有全回答。”小小的名取目光左右飘移，似乎不太确定这么做对不对。</p><p>看得见的人，看不见的人。人与妖。这边与那边。</p><p>自己不也还在追寻着答案吗，直接回应现在的名取先生「对」与「错」，未免太过草率。</p><p>于是青年只是微笑，温声询问今日的课题。</p><p>“今天是书信课的最后一次作业啦，这回老师说自由选题，也不用交。”</p><p>“那么周一想写什么呢？”</p><p>已经到了公寓楼下，夏目停好自行车，从儿童座椅上抱下男孩。</p><p>琥珀色眼底映着自己的脸，落日余晖流转其中像是苹果糖融化的蜜壳。</p><p>这个人的眼睛，真好看啊。</p><p>名取手指搭在青年的肩膀上默默想。虽然不是很明白，对方解释过现在小孩子的模样只是暂时的，很快会变回大人。无论如何都很难有实感，那天猫咪老师变幻成的男人就是以后的自己。</p><p>“我们是……很好的关系。”还记得他说这句话的时候，脸上的表情与平时很不一样。</p><p>夏目的皮肤好白，被猫咪老师气到的时候会涨红，在这样的夕阳中会染上橙红的颜色，但那天微笑着的面颊上，透出的是雾气一般的、让人想伸手触碰的粉红。</p><p>总感觉……好不甘心。那样的人，站在夏目身边。</p><p>不知道为什么这样一个问题使得男孩瘪起了嘴，青年便又凑近了点仔细观察小版自家恋人的表情。</p><p>突然放大的脸让名取有些不知所措，条件反射地伸手推开了夏目的脸颊。</p><p>“是、是秘密啦！不要问这么奇怪的问题！”男孩辩解着，挣开手快跑几步跳上入口的台阶，故意无视掉还留在原地的人脸上无辜发愣的表情。</p><p>心脏怦怦跳着，这与体育课时跑跑跳跳的感觉完全不一样。男孩的手掌贴着入口的玻璃门，冰冰凉的无机物反而让刚才一瞬间的触感更加鲜明。</p><p>推开时眼睫贴着掌心扇动了一下，就那么一下。</p><p>好痒、好柔软……</p><p>名取蜷起手缩在心口，又凉又烫。</p><p>这个家伙……到底是什么人啊。</p><p> </p><p>好在小孩子的心事总能很快地抛之脑后。</p><p>洗完澡，名取换上软软的毛绒睡衣，趿着猫咪拖鞋跑到夏目跟前。青年取过吹风机，拍了拍沙发示意他坐好。</p><p>热度和风量都跳至最低，张开手试了试温度，然后手指挑起发丝。</p><p>背对着自己的小孩很乖，坐得直直任凭打理。</p><p>与某人很不一样。</p><p>以前也没少做这项工作，只不过大多数时候上一秒还好好坐在茶几旁小圆凳上的人就扭过身，滚到自己怀里，或者是打个哈欠就顶着一头湿发躺到腿上，大型犬似的蹭一裤子水，然后就笑嘻嘻地佯装赔礼道歉要带自己去换裤子，嗡嗡作响的吹风机就被摁灭抛在了一边……</p><p>“那个、夏目。”</p><p>男孩的突然出声吓了青年一跳，握着吹风机的手抖了一下然后关掉了风筒。不明所以的红色眼瞳回望，澄澈坦荡毫无杂质反而愈发得让此刻的年长一方窘迫。</p><p>“抱歉、烫到你了吗？”夏目慌忙开口。怀里还坐着个小孩子自己刚才在想些什么有的没的啊！</p><p>“没有啦。”名取摇摇头，然后重新背过身去，盯着手臂上悠哉游蹿的蜥蜴，“只是在想，为什么要写信呢？”</p><p>后脑勺还有点湿，夏目便重新打开吹风机。</p><p>展开纸张，准备笔墨，一顿一划地诉说。一张七寸的信笺所能承载的文字有限，一点心思都要反复咀嚼提炼。</p><p>“周一是怎么想的呢？”看到对方追问的眼神，夏目接着说道，“……我的话，大概是希望能够珍藏「想要与你相见」的心情吧，无论是作为收信的一方，还是寄出的一方。”</p><p>“真是奇怪的回答。”沉默了一会儿，小孩双手撑着沙发，踢了踢穿着猫咪拖鞋的脚跳了下去。蓬松的发丝还带着热风和那个人手指的温度，他穿过走廊跑到阳台，银亮的繁星似乎能让有些闷热的头脑冷却下来。</p><p>「想要与你相见」……吗？</p><p>夏目告诉自己，明晚就是「回去」的时候了。</p><p>“那时候站在这里的，还会是周一你哦。即使外表有稍许不同，也是确确实实的你。”他是这么说的。</p><p>但是……现在的我，只这一刻的我……还能与你相见吗？</p><p> </p><p>“哦哦，这封写着夏目大人的名讳呢！”小胡子眯着眼睛抽出一张信纸，上面有着细密的折痕，看来是被人好好折叠，然后用指甲刮擦压实的。</p><p>山鬼的小妖怪立马精神了，内心又重新燃起了拿到友人帐的希望。</p><p>“那么，我们亲爱的夏目写了什么呢？”丙理了理头发，眼里也闪着好奇。</p><p>“咳咳，那么我读了，失礼了夏目大人。”</p><p>“「拜启    夏目贵志</p><p>你真是个怪人，不过我不讨厌就是了。」”</p><p>“以上，没有署名呢……”小胡子挠了挠下巴，这封没头没尾的信完全让人摸不着头脑。</p><p>“失败了吧～这也不是你说的夏目大人的手谕呢。”幸灾乐祸的女妖甩了甩手里的小山鬼，后者苦恼地抱住了脑袋。</p><p>“不过这个写信的人是怎么回事啊，”丙不满地开口，”怎么会有人讨厌夏目，喜欢都来不及吧。”</p><p>“就是就是！”</p><p>“喜欢喜欢！”</p><p>“确实，像夏目阁下这样的人，只有敬爱与之相称。”</p><p>“好啦好啦不欺负你了，”丙终于放开了那只可怜的小妖怪，“你到底想要用友人帐来干什么？”</p><p>“呜……我想……我想救母亲，她生病了呜呜呜呜……”也许是撑不住了，也许是突然和善下来的语气，小家伙一直忍着的眼泪流了出来，刚才还一起欺负取乐的妖怪们瞬间手忙脚乱。</p><p>不过总算是弄清楚了由来，三筱便让池塘里熟悉医术的妖怪跟着他去了。</p><p> </p><p>“弄不明白啊……人类的想法。”喧闹的八原重新归于平和，紫发的女妖怪抬头望向变幻着的日头。白亮的丝线从指缝间漏下，当年长发少女的身影在脑海中浮现，只要稍稍改变手指的位置，光线也随之变化。</p><p>就像他们的情感一样，捉摸不定。</p><p>只不过感慨着的妖怪并不知道，在写下那两行字时，小小的人类也同样尚未能看明自己心情的真相。</p><p> </p><p>【四】「拜启    名取周一」</p><p>“周一，”夏目的声音在身后响起，随即一件柔软的绒毯披在了自己肩上，“怎么突然跑来阳台？”</p><p>“没事。”男孩声音低低的，不似夜空清亮，然后不等青年伸手就扑到了他怀里。</p><p>“变回去之后，我还会记得现在的事情吗？”</p><p>惊讶之下睁大的琥珀色眼眸垂了下来，目光如同即满的月色落在怀里的人身上。</p><p>“无论如何，我都会记得现在的你。”记忆是多么宝贵且难以挽留的事物，如果可以，自己当然也希望名取先生能记得这几天的一切。</p><p>“要不要给周一你自己，写一封信呢？”夏目蹲下身，望进那双赤赭的眼瞳。</p><p> </p><p>十六夜月降临的最后一天像往常一样，小小的名取由青年送到学校，柊她们陪伴着上课，吃饭，玩耍，然后回到家中。也许以后追忆会有诸多遗憾，但夏目希望他能在此时按照自身的意愿，度过作为小孩子的平凡而又特别的一天。</p><p>金轮逐渐靠近夜空中央，感应一般，刚才还坐在旁边的男孩靠着自己陷入了沉睡。夏目轻轻替他除去孩童的衣物，裹上准备好的厚毯。按照丙的嘱托，他打开窗子，好让月光更不受遮挡地照进来。猫咪老师他们就守在门外，一切都准备就绪。</p><p>适应了关上灯的房间后，视野里周围的一切都明亮起来。床头小巧闹钟的指针合并，子夜。</p><p>淌入房间的月光似有实体般升腾，柔柔地包裹躺在床上的人。淡金的光晕与风一同旋转着升腾，夏目抬手拨开拂动着挡住视线的头发，房间重新归于静谧。</p><p>红色的眼睛带着笑意看向自己，绒毯滑落露出线条利落的手臂。</p><p>“我回来了，夏目。”</p><p>”欢迎回来，名取先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“好可惜，名取先生放在桌上的四封信都被吹走了。早知道我应该先收好的。”茶发青年关上了窗子，懊恼地收拾着有些凌乱的房间。</p><p>然后落入身后的怀抱。</p><p>“嗯～怎么办呢～～～”明明在替他惋惜，这人语调上扬的声音怎么听怎么欠打。</p><p>其实也不是完全不记得。不如说这几天的记忆正在一点点清晰起来。在恋人看不见的地方，名取周一眨眨眼。</p><p>拥着青年的手臂收紧，他覆上久违的唇。</p><p>“那就由我亲口与你诉说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>轻轻薄薄的几张信笺随着夜风飘荡，越过梧桐树的枝头，擦过种着矢车菊的花坛，落入某个小妖怪的口袋里，然后带着蹚过溪流，翻过小山，穿过森林。</p><p>在妖怪们好奇的注视下，最后一封信这样读着。</p><p>「拜启    名取周一</p><p>希望成为温柔的人。我现在很幸福。</p><p>名取周一」</p><p> </p><p>fin。</p><p> </p><p>————————————<br/>啊啊啊啊啊我写完了！<br/>感谢猫猫的超可爱点梗虽然被我魔改成这样_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_还有尘老板帮忙痛批大感激！！！<br/>笔力不济，但是很认真在写这篇，虽然tag再冷我也会产下去（我爱名夏一万年！！！），还是希望能看到小可爱的评论啊啊啊</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>